The backing of tractor-trailer rigs and other large vehicles has long posed a problem for the drivers in that articulated vehicles when turning block the driver's view even though most tractors or cabs are equipped with conventional side-view mirrors. In order to overcome this problem, dual mirror systems have been employed in the past which provide a better view during turning and backing than singular mirror systems.
However, dual mirrors that are commonly utilized are difficult to correctly adjust due to their limited adjustment features and blind spots can occur between the fields of vision of the two mirrors.
With this background in mind the present invention was developed and one of its main objectives is to provide a dual mirror assembly having a transverse frame member which allows an infinite variety of wide angle views and mirror positions.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a mirror apparatus which is relatively simple in construction and is easily adapted to conventional mirror supports.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a mirror apparatus which can be used on a variety of articulated vehicles of varying trailer lengths and heights.